


Persona Non Grata

by KitsuneDango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Angels, Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Creatures, David - Freeform, Demons, Elementals, Family Feud - Freeform, First story, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, Necromancers, Possessive Behavior, Samael - Freeform, Slash, Violence, WIP, Wings, controlling of powers, i dont even write, idk what im doing, outcast, seperation of species, struggles, supa gay, tokala, werefox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneDango/pseuds/KitsuneDango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about many different characters, that leads up to them finding and helping each other through their hardships. full of creature's and people with magical gifts, and hunters who chase them down. these four outcast help each other finally have peace with ones selves and the world and with the world so split up against each other its up to them to team up and help save their world, and hey maybe love is what they will get out of it. (note- the prologue will be in tokala's pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Non Grata

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting such a big story, i'm not much of a writer, if i do write its just for my own pleasure. so please bare with me if i make any mistakes. i hope you enjoy this story. please no flames. thank you.

I looked around the abandoned shed I was hiding in. It was so quite that I could hear my heart beating through my chest, it felt so loud in the too quite shed, I willed it to be silent. I tried to calm my breathing just like I was taught too. In and out in and out, calm. I listened with my heightened senses. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary I though, but in the corner of my eye I see a flash of silver heading towards me, I leaped out of the way, heart pounding in my chest. A silver dagger embedded itself into the wall right were my head was at. I was afraid to think what would have happened if I didn't move in time. 

Fear than consumed me as I came to to realization that they had found me. I jumped out the nearest window uncaring of the cuts the broken glass gave me, I had to run or they would kill me. Pain consumed me as a dagger nicked me on the arm. I could feel the poisonous silver entering my veins slowing me down and sapping away my strength. Still, i had to keep running with all I had. I was almost to the forest, it would be easier for me to get away if I entered. I think the hunter realized it too, because i heard heavy footsteps just behind me. 

'Please, just leave me alone.' I prayed. 

'I don't want to die.' I thought heavily as I felt the hunter hit me in the back of the knee causing me to buckle and fall forward. 

Quickly I crouched into a defensive position, like a cornered animal. My hackles were raised and teeth bared as I growled at him. The hunter slowly walked my way, he knew I had no where to run, and as weak and pathetic that I was at the moment he took his time coming to me instead of quickly finishing me off like hunters normally do. This hunter was different. No emotions I could read off him, no cockiness or feelings of accomplishment. It was strange. 

The hunter had jet black hair, darker than ink, but still looking soft to the touch. He was tall much taller than me and wearing a black leather trench coat that went down to his ankles.

His ocean blue eyes stared down at me, but not in disgust or pity, I couldn't see any emotions in his eyes. Which made me fear him even more than I already did. Dagger poised in his hand as he lifts it in the air to strike. True fear overwhelms me and I couldn't hold my emotions in, panic consumes me and my tail and ears poof out from the glamour I had them under. Eyes held shut I could tell this would be it. But nothing happened, I opened my now violet slitted eyes and looked up at the man who should have killed me already. The hunter was now looking at me with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as i blinked. 

“You are a Werefox, not only that but an arctic fox type....how rare.” he said. 

I flinched at his voice, it was deep and held no emotions. I was so used to hunters being prideful and cocky in their work, but this man, his whole being was emotionless. He glanced at my white fox ears and tail with a strange look in his eyes, a look that I could not read and it scared me more than i would ever know. But whatever the look in his eyes was I decided that maybe I could reason with him. Maybe it was because he wasn't like the other hunters that I've encountered and that gave me hope, but i had to try. 

“please let me go.” I begged him, tail quivering in between my legs. 

The man bent down and looked into my teary eyes. He raised the silver knife to my neck as my tears slowly fell down my cheeks. 

“I'm sorry.” I heard the man sigh in a whisper. 

Than everything went black. 

I woke up with a gasp in the middle of the forest, breathing hard and in a panic as my memories of earlier hit me. I reached my hand up and touched my neck where I could feel a wound slowly healing, no trace of silver in my blood. Looking around me I was deep within the forest that I was trying to reach,the forest where the hunter stopped me from entering. Countless things buzzed in my head that I couldn't comprehend. 

“He let me live?”

...

**Author's Note:**

> well thats that, soon ill start off the first chapter, which will be staring David, he is the main character and soon everyone will meet up. hoped you like the little sneak peak of the story. sorry for any mistakes i made. ill edit when i can.


End file.
